The After Story
by loving'it4321
Summary: Slaine decides to live on earth after all that happens, but then a sudden knock on the door changes his life in less then a second, feelings and sadness from the past come back, and all his effort to live as normal as possible is in vain. But when he discovers the secret of the duo he helped, things start to get interesting.
1. Intro

**Hello Everyone, I'm glad you clicked on my story! This is my first Aldnoah Zero story, I hope you gonna enjoy reading it, this isn't the story yet, but you have to read it to understand it a bit, and I hope you'll be interested in the rest! ^-^**

* * *

><p>It had been months ago since Slaine's worst nightmare had became reality. The person for whom he would do anything, the one who had saved his life, the one he had fallen over heels in love with was shot to death before his eyes.<p>

How this could have happened? According to Slaine himself it was his own fault, he kept telling himself that if he had acted otherwise it wouldn't have happened. Of course this isn't something that he could've avoided.

He has killed two people out of fury, grief and panic. One in which he didn't felt even a shred of guilt, because he was the one who shot his dear princess. But the other one, he regretted it so much... It namely didn't look like the boy wanted to hurt her, but... grief and rage blacked his vision, he shot before he knew it.

He didn't knew his name, he knew nothing except the word "Orange." Which he had called him sometimes. Yet even though all his grief, there was nothing Slaine could to get those two back from the dead.

He had settled his life down on earth, and lived in an small house, deeply hidden in the back of the city, after all that had happened, he preferably was all on his own, he only came out just for work or to get food. He didn't knew many people in the village, just a few.

His house was dark, it had just one window and it was very small, however it was filled with books, books about all sort of things. Yes Slaine liked to image worlds where his dreams would come true, dreams about him and the princess. But of course it all stayed with dreams.

I'm gonna tell you what happened after all the commotion, about his life in the small village, about how he is still trying to make the wish of princess Asseylum become true. He **will** bring peace between the Vers Empire and the people of earth!

**Because her dreams are his!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I think you could've guessed this is the intro, If you all like it, then I hope the first chapter will be out soon-! <strong>


	2. A familiar feeling

**Here is the first chapter, I hope you now kinda get the idea of what is gonna happen. And as a response for the guest review: Thanks you so much for your review, I hope you get your answer in the chapter! Hehe enjoy! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them they make me so happy!**

**I hope you can understand it a bit, I wrote it a bit hasty!**

**Well enjoy!^-^**

* * *

><p>A shower.<p>

Something so simple yet for some so hard. A shower for Slaine was like hell, the marks of his torturing from back then remained ignited.

He felt the warm water dripping upon his skin, he embraced the pain en followed the blood with his eyes. Gritting his teeth's as a shot of pain flows through his body. Steam blocking his sight and water entering his mouth.

He sighed, his head banging down, his eyes closed and he let the pain just go past him, he was used to this after all. How couldn't he? Not only physical pain, but his mental damage was far worse. His heart inched every time he thought about her. And that was a lot!

He opened his eyes again and turned the knob of the shower, he then stepped out of his small shower and picked up a towel. It was chilly weather so the frisson's of the freezing cold shivered instantly over his body.

Slaine was quite poor, he couldn't find a good job here on earth, since most thought of him a traitor. Although at Vers they thought the same thing about him, so he settled his life here on earth, dealing with being looked down on!

Slaine couldn't effort to pay much bills, since his salary wasn't high enough, he didn't have a heating because of that, not even in this freezing winter cold. Fortunately he had a fireplace and a forest beside his house. It was just enough for him to not freeze to death. Besides it made his house a bit more cozy.

He lived on the outskirts of the city, in a secluded wooden cottage, it was very small, with one bedroom, in it just a single bed. A kitchen and living-room together on five square meters with in it an large old broken sofa, a fireplace and a huge bookcase, a small sink and a small refrigerator, and he had a small bathroom with a toilet and a shower. His garden against it was a huge forest.

The whole house had just one window, with wooden slats. Those ensure that only a little bit of light was allowed inside. Despite that Slaine also recognized the beautiful things about the cottage. The slats made beautiful orange stripes in the mornings which illuminated the house. His huge bookcase with books that were already there when he arrived, made sure that he was never bored and even got to know some things.

Slaine had by now dressed up in his big old sweater, and pants and went back to the kitchen. He was just back from his work in the city and the low sun was already shining on its most beautiful of the whole day. He decided to eat something, it was getting late anyways.

But when he was about to grab some food out of his refrigerator, he heard shotguns nearby. He hadn't heard it in a while, but the war wasn't ended yet. He covered his ears, shivering and sinking down to the ground. He hated this sound, the sound of death. The shivering started to worsen.

His breathing became more irregular. Pictures from that hell a couple of months flashed back into his mind. "AAAAAAH!" He shook his head, trying to get those images out of his mind, but before he knew it, he saw his tears already flowing down.

"_Princess_..." He whispered and sobbed. He took a deep breath and retook his calm. The shots were now gone and he slowly got up from the floor, but before he could take a step someone knocked on the door. Fear took his body over instantly and he turned to the door.

"HELP US!" He heard a bit familiar voice yelling from behind the door. Looking closer to the door he saw blood dripping inside. Slaine didn't doubted a moment, his body reacted on the scream of help as if he wasn't in danger or anything. A familiar voice which he somehow trusted leaded him to the door, he opened it curious, seeing two persons in front of him.

A guy from his age, with white hair and red eyes, he held a girl with brown hair. The girl was unconscious hanging in the guys hands, however the guy himself was close to fainting as well. The guy looked Slaine straight in the eyes, he was shocked but was clearly doubting.

Slaine himself was just frozen on the spot, seeing two people on the edge of dying in front of him, was something he hoped never happened again.

Then the guy finally said something, his face inched in pain, and his eyes almost closed, just before he fell to the ground he whispered. "H-H-Help us, p-pleas...e."

Slaine stood there with wide eyes, as silence filled the air, blood of the two gathered around his feet's. But this wasn't the time for staring, he stepped out of his shock and lifted both one for one. He brought the girl to his room and lay her down in his bed, as he lay the guy down on the couch. He then immediately locked the door and looked through the slats if there was anyone suspicious in sight. Luck there wasn't anyone.

He hurried over to the guy next to him and looked at his wounds, it looked like he had been fighting, and he was shot once. He grabbed a first aid box and tried to take care of the wound. However, he wasn't a doctor, how the hell was he supposed to help this guy. Then he remember, there was a book about bullet wounds, he surged for the book and read it with fast speed, his sweat was dripping down knowing the guy's life was hanging on this.

He already checked the girl for any shot wounds, but luckily she just fainted.

_First step: Apply direct pressure to control bleeding, understand that it may be difficult to control chest bleeding because the ribs make it difficult to compress the structures that are bleeding. Gunshots to the chest can cause what is known as a "sucking chest wound." These happen when air travels in and out of the wound with each breath. Treat these as follows: Seal wound with hand or airtight material and apply an airtight bandage on three sides of the wound... etc._

"..."

Hours passed, but then Slaine finally managed to make to bleeding stop and cover up the wound. He looked at the ashen face of the boy and checked for the last time his heart rate and breathing, everything seemed to be good, he looked for other injuries, and except for the wound on his head that he had already taken care of, there was nothing wrong.

He stood up wiping the amount of sweat from his face. He took a deep breathe in and then let it all out to remain his calm again. He diced to check in the girl again. He stopped at her bed, but before he went to check on her injuries he stared at her faces. Her eyes were painfully closed, and her short brown hair sticked to her face because of all the sweat.

He couldn't help it, but those two looked so familiar, especially the girl. He just couldn't find out who she resembled.

* * *

><p><strong>And? Liked it? Well I hope so :D<strong>

**Please leave a review, you would make me happy! :)**


	3. Revealing the truth

**Hey hey, the next chappie is here! Hehe.**

**Guest is just wanna say I hope I answered one of your question with this chapter the other one will probably be answered in the next one, but I don't want to spoil anything, so you'll have to wait, hihi and I'm glad you and blunt shards of glass review to my story, it's nice to know that there are people who are still interested in reading and I hope you all will like this one as well!**

**Have fun-!**

* * *

><p>Two days had passed, the two strangers were now for already two days in Slaine's house. Both still unconscious, but he saw gradually some improvements in their health. Slaine was very anxious that the boy wouldn't make it in the beginning, since his cadaverous face was filled with sweat and dark circles below his eyes. But to his reassurance he saw yesterday finally some rosy tint on his cheeks. And when Slaine sat along the bed of the unknown girl, it seemed that some times she was trying to open her eyes.<p>

But despite all that, there was nothing that Slaine could do for the two now, and if they wouldn't wake up soon, they would also starve.

Slaine had canceled work the last few days, with the excuse that he was sick, but he couldn't endure that for long, he needed the money, but to leave two sick people and strangers alone in his house wasn't an option either.

So now two days later, he was sitting at his small homemade wooden kitchen-table with a hot cup of tomato soup before him, his fingers wrapped around the hot bowl as the steam from the soup heated his icy face. Since Slaine had sacrificed his places to sleep he now slept for two days without a blanket on the cold, hard ground. It was just wait and see until the common cold came up.

He had barely slept since he constantly almost froze, and the dark circles beneath his eyes were clearly visible.

But that cup of soup did him well, he could feel himself getting somewhat warmer and when he was finished he put his bowl in the sink and went to the back of the house to gather some new wood for in the fireplace. Once he found some good pieces, he fled back inside and walked to the fireplace next to the couch. He gave the unknown guy one glance before he tried to make the fire bigger.

When the fire was burning good again, he rubbed his hands to make them bit warmer. Suddenly he heard some rustling behind him, he turned around and saw that the boy made an attempt to sit up straight.

"N-No, don't!" Slaine said worried as he hurried over to him, he helped him sitting up straight as he saw how he clenched his teeth's in pain. "You're not strong enough yet, here!" He said and gave him a glass of water. The boy looked distrustful at him through his half closed eyes, but Slaine saw that he yearned for the water in his hands. It was clear that the boy didn't wanted to be helped so Slaine just handed him the glass of water.

"W-Why?" The guy then said, after he carefully took some gulps. "H-Heh?" Slaine answered confused.

"Why did you help us?" He stared blankly at Slaine, as if there was no emotion behind his words.

"Well it's not like I can ignore two injured people asking for my help anyways, besides you two look quite familiar to me.."

"H-How is s-she?" The boy looked very tired, and he was clearly in pain.

"She looks fine, I guess she'll wake up any moment, d-do you need anything, some soup or maybe some painkillers." Slaine asked him silently and calm as he stood up again. "No." He heard, what he'd expected, so he turned around to the kitchen and took a bowl of soup anyway. He placed it besides the couch on a small table and said. "Take it if you want. I'll check on her again for you."

The guy didn't replied, he just stared through the slats outside. Slaine just sighed and made his way to the bedroom. He carefully entered the dark room, with every step he took the wooden floor beneath his feet creaked. He lighted the candle next to the bed and watched how the tiny flames, highlighted the girl's face.

Suddenly he felt his heart pounding a little faster, he gazed at her soft skin and stunning face. When he suddenly sensed that his face became red, he was startled that he found her looking so beautiful, that was the issue. There was never anyone other than the princess who had this effect on him, but now he looked more attentively at her, she looked really, really like princess Asseylum. Of course her hair was different and he only seen her eyes closed till now, but her face-shape and smooth skin, it was almost Asseylum herself.

But now pondered more deeply about it, the white-haired boy looked much like the boy he called 'Orange' too. Of course he had only see Orange for a little moment before he shot him, he was probably imagining things. Slaine firmly shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head "I'm just seeing ghosts." he said to himself. "I saw them both dead with my own eyes, right?"

He tightened the distances between him and the girl in bed, as he checked for her fever and heartbeat. Everything seemed to be fine, so he returned to the living-room. When he entered the room, he saw the guy in the same position as before, however the bowl was now empty. With a small smirk Slaine again made his way to the couch and asked. "What's your name?"

The guy didn't turned around and silence filled the air.

"Inaho.." He then suddenly said. "Inaho Kaizuka, yours?"

"Slaine Troyard." Then finally he turned around to face Slaine. He eyes were looking dull, but not as distrusting as before, no he looked way warmer and more open. Then suddenly Inaho lifted his hand and lay it down on his head.

Slaine looked at him full confusion, but his eyes grew wide when he saw that he pulled of a white wig and his short tousled brown hair showed up.

"O-O-Orange?!" Slaine said in disbelieve, his eyes still wide open as he started to tremble. "Y-You are Orange, I'm not imagining this, right? I thought you were dead." Slaine started calm, but his voice became more panicked at the end.

"I almost was but... Asseylum saved me."

Upon hearing that last phrase, Slaine suddenly felt very heavy. Everything started to turn, a variety of words haunted his mind, without that he noticed it the tears were pouring down.

Inaho looked at him, seeing him standing there, like a zombie he stared in front of him, one tear to another falling to the ground. "I left her..." He mumbled. "I just left her for dead..." His voice was extremely soft, but Inaho was able to hear it. On that moment Slaine became to heavy for his legs to carry as he sank to the ground.

On hands and knees he stared to the ground, as his silent crying, became harder, his sobbing became screaming and blinded by his tears he crouched together. "HOW COULD I ABANDON HER!?" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! :)<strong>


	4. New person

Inaho watched how he collapsed to the ground, and broke down little by little. He saw different emotions passing by on Slaine's face, Inaho wasn't one of the most social people, but he knew that if he wouldn't say something now, the boy in front of him would disappear in total darkness. Guilt is one nasty way to get lost, and Inaho knew that.

"What are you crying for?" Inaho said, softly and still uninterested. Yet it was enough to make the white-haired boy look up. "Why do you think we are here?" He asked him, but there came no response. Slaine however, merely looked in despair at him, but then he became angry.

Slaine's hand grabbed for the gun around his waist, he flighted up, standing in front of Inaho now, he pointed th gun his way. "NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING HERE, WHY, WHY ARE YOU!?" He yelled with all he had, tears pouring his angry and confused face. "AFTER ALL I DID, WHY!?"

Inaho sighed softly. "She trusts you." He said. Slaine stopped sobbing, he now just stared at the boy in front of him, with wide eyes. "E-Eh?.." He stuttered.

"We came all this way, because she knew you would keep us safe"

Slaine made fists of his free hand, as his last teardrop flowed down before he got up and wiped the rest of his face with his fist. "I did doubted to come..." Inaho continued. "And... you haven't proved yourself trustworthy yet, but I'm sorry I misunderstood you back then."

Slaine carefully lowered his gun, and slowly let it slip out of his hand till you heard it fall to the ground. "I'm sorry too, I should have never shot you." He murmured softly. "But you can trust me, I'm willing to sacrifice everything to keep princess Asseylum safe."

A tiny smile came from Inaho, he knew Slaine was a close friend form Asseylum, and he knew that Slaine would do anything for her, he just wanted to hear it from him. He said nothing as he lifted his hand up in the air. Slaine first looked slightly surprised, but then understood what he meant. He grabbed Inaho's hand and shook it.

"_Let's keep her safe together then!_" Inaho said.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Slaine was changing Inaho's bandages, while the hot tea was whistling on the stove. "Your wounds are healing quite fast." Slaine said, to no reply from Inaho. Inaho was just looking at how he was doing it. "Where did you learn to treat wounds like this?" the brown haired boy then asked him.<p>

Slaine gathered the dirty bandages with a small smile. He threw them into the fire and took the book next to it with him back to Inaho. "This helped out a lot!" He handed him the book.

"Can I borrow it?" Inaho asked. "It might be handy to know."

"Sure." Slaine said as he walked over to the stove. He filled two cups with the now hot tea and handed one to Inaho.

"Don't you have a heating?" Inaho asked, noticing he give him something to warm up every now and then.

"No, I got this house from the daughter of the Mayor. He didn't wanted to let a traitor live in his city, so she came up with the idea to let me live in this abandoned cottage. I'm glad I have a place of my own though, I got refused in any other city before."

Silence filled the air once again. Both just sipping their tea while staring in front of them. The last few hours, this had happened a lot.

"M-May I ask how-" Slaine stopped talking in the middle of his line, as he looked down.

"What?"

"...H-How you two survived? I though you both were d-dead..."

Inaho didn't hesitated to tell him this, he had the right to know after all. "Asseylum's airbag saved her live."

Slaine looked up at the fast reply and listened attentive to Inaho's story. "She woke up an hour later and with her last bit of strength she took us somewhere safe and took care of my wounds. Your shot had hit my head, but didn't hit anything vital. After a few days I woke up, seeing her totally worn out, but our wounds were healing with quite a good speed, so after we both strengthened up a bit, we went back to earth, but once there we found out that everyone we fought with 'till now were all dead..." Inaho paused for a moment.

"..."

"There were still people around who wanted to assassinate her and we got attacked multiple times, that's when we decided to go as far away from there as possible and as soon as we started to think where we could head, Asseylum immediately called out your name. She said you would keep us safe and that we could trust you. But back then we didn't had a clue where to find you. Asseylum knew you came from a cold land, so we traveled around asking for you, then we finally crossed path with an old lady who saw your aircraft landed somewhere near, as soon as we came in this village is was quite know that there was a traitor at the forest-edge. But we somehow dragged the war with us and got attacked again, we nearly escaped and that's when we ended up here so harmed." Then Inaho stopped talking and took a sip from his tea.

Slaine just stared at his feet's, he was shaking so hard that his hot tea was burning his hands. Inaho noticed it and took he cup out of his hand and put it down on the table. Slaine just continued to stare. "I should've checked on her before drawing conclusion, shouldn't I?" He mumbled.

Inaho looked up to him. "Yeah, maybe you should've done that, but why thinking about it when there is nothing you can change about it now..."

"You are right, sorry, I hit a breakpoint back then. It's late already." He stood up. "You need rest, I'll check on the Princess again."

"Again? That's the fourth time." Inaho said with his usual blank face, knowing he was still feeling too guilty.

Slaine became a bit red. "A-Ah well, I like to be sure she's okay.." And he turned around fast, and walked to the room. He closed the door behind him and turned around to Asseylum. He remained standing with his back against the door, as the sad sight in-front of him made him upset. He somehow wasn't able to look at her properly, since he knew she was the princess.

Every time he checked on her, his knees start to tremble and his mind becomes black. Standing there as a zombie he walks out again not knowing what he truly did inside. But now... now he feels different, he sighs and let his guilt and fear get slide past him, as he walks over to her bed.

There he stops, looking down on her as shadow covers his eyes. Again just a single tear streams down from his eyes. "Why do I keep on crying for god's sake!" He mutters as he wipes the tear away. He leaned forward and lay down his hand on her forehead, to check her fever. "The fever is down." He whispers to himself. Relieve fills his body and he relaxed immediately. His cadaverous cheeks get a bit of color back as he now rests his hand on her cheek. Holding her feels so much better, when a healthy color and normal-warmth covers her face.

Suddenly the door opens and Inaho entered the room. Slaine quickly pulls his hand back and turned around to face him. "You shouldn't walk around, you can't yet in your current state..." Slaine said as he rushed to Inaho because it seemed he could fall at any moment.

"Someone is knocking is on the door." Inaho said hastily. Now that the door was open, Slaine also heard it, first a knock then followed with a cheery girls voice saying: _"Slaine? Hello, you there? I came to check on you. Since you've been sick for a couple of days..."_

"Ah.." Slaine muttered. "That's the mayor's daughter I told you about earlier." He hit his hand before his face out of stupidity. "I could have known that she would come... stupid." He said again softly.

_"Slaine, are you okay?"_ The cheerful voice sounded now more worried. "Friend of yours?" Inaho asked.

"Uhm, well... kinda, she's my boss."

_"Slaine, open up please... I barge in if you don't." _

"Ah lock this door, it's kinda suspicious if she sees you two all hurt, she's kinda uhm... kinda curious." He orders Inaho before walking to the door. "I'M COMING!" He yells, so she could hear it. Before he opened the door he looked back if Inaho had locked the door, and when he saw none of them anymore he opened the door.

"Hello, Pepper." Slaine smiled awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some information about the girl named Pepper, hehe. Pepper has long pinkorange hair and light blue eyes. Two sections of hair come down either side of her face to chest level and spiral slightly towards the ends. The rest of her hair is tied into a high ponytail and curl a bit. She wears a white camisole with above it an blue tank-top, and a light jeans. And she always wears sneakers._ **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter, I hope you like it? ^^ Thank you all for your reviews, I love all of them! :) hihi<strong>


End file.
